Smarty Pants
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: "You incompetent fool who hasn't fathomed to dwell on the fact that some of us sleep on Saturday mornings!" Soul. To Maka's surprise this is the first time she's ever heard him spew out such intelligent words that make sense before. One-shot


**Smarty Pants**

_In which Maka finds out just how smart Soul can be._

* * *

Ever since moving to the east coast to a place where grass grew that Soul discovered how much he loved the desert. The fact that it was eight thirty in the morning when their apparent neighbour decided to mow his lawn on a Saturday no less did Soul really realize this. When they first moved into the two-story home Soul was rather excited to have an actual house to come home to instead of an apartment shared by two women. One being the woman he shares it with now, the other being the magical cat woman who loved to run around nearly naked.

That fact Blair stayed in Death City was all the more better. He didn't have to wake up to her prancing around their kitchen any more after getting home from her job. Or the random fish bones that'd make their way under his bed.

He was glad Blair didn't come. Despite that they had a four bedroom home they only occupied one. That's right he shared a room with Maka now. All of her books and stuff had been put in one of the other bedrooms and they called it a library.

Which it was a library; it was filled floor to ceiling with books on all sorts of things. But back to their neighbor and the fact it was eight-thirty in the morning Soul was also hung-over.

Thanks to his dear friend Black*Star who was passed out down the hall. Soul sighed and curled closer to the woman in his bed. He needed something to block the noise out. Sadly the woman moved and giggled softly. "Maka make it stop."

"Baby." She murmured back letting him pull her close.

"Maka, I feel like I've have Star in my head for the past week."

* * *

It didn't take long until Soul threw open their front door and started to yell at the neighbour.

"You incompetent fool who hasn't fathomed to dwell on the fact that some of us sleep on Saturday mornings!"

"Soul!"

"No, He fancies you and does not understand that you are off-limits." Soul snapped sourly back behind him before facing towards the man standing at his lawn mower blinking at him

Soul stepped out the door and down the two steps before coming to a stop nearly about the same place his neighbor was standing in his yard.

"You utterly incompetent fool who fancies my wife and has been trying to engage her in a majority of your time all while we both have jobs that require all of our attention and cannot dwell on your pointless efforts to woo her."

"Uhm.. Soul?"

"You are treading in some unsafe territory if you continue you hear me?" Soul snapped before stomping back up the sidewalk and into the house all while slamming the door behind him.

"Soul..." Maka murmured as Soul stomped past her and snarled at the window that faced the man who decided to continue his mission of keeping him awake. "SOUL!"

"What Maka?" Soul snapped at her clearly having had he morning ruined.

"Where on earth did you learn all those words?"

"What?"

"Those words you used at the neighbor, fathomed, dwell, incompetent, Those words."

Soul blinked and realized what happened. He sunk to the floor and moaned out of grief. "Did I really?"

"Yeah... Even the people across the street were taken back by such use of words..."

Soul sighed and leaned his back against the wall. "I do that when I get upset... I spew out smart sounding crap."

"Give me an example."

"Maka."

"No. I wanna here this smart crap you calm to have. May I remind you that you slept through all of your classes at the DWMA..."

Soul smiled and grinned a little at her words. "Fine you want a smart conversation. Maka do you realized under any other circumstances I probably would have ripped that fool to shreds all while dwelling on the utterly pointless appeal of how the next novel you smash into my head will feel like."

Maka blinked at him a raised an eyebrow. "Better yet do you know how hard it was not to massacre any of the boys in the locker room back in our last year of school?" He asked smirking now as he stood up. His lofty frame towered over her as he stood to his full height.

Feeling dwarfed Maka shook her head no and stepped back only to meet the other wall of the hallway. Soul cornered her and smirked down at her. "It was very hard to keep from murdering all those guys as they tried to scheme up an idea to flip your skirt. They entertained each other with what they thought you might be like in bed or how you'd venture into battles nearly blind and still win. They were playing well out of their league when one would think of ways to woo you into being theirs." Soul explained leaning into so he was almost level with Maka.

"Soul…" Maka murmured putting her hands on his chest. "Soul stop… Mmmhm… Soul." Maka squeaked as he leaned closer and pressed his forehead onto hers. "There were many times where my temper almost became the best of me and I was compelled to rip heads off." He says to her.

Finally Maka finally pushed him away. "You are so weird."

"Nope… Just lazy…"

* * *

**To be honest I have no idea if any of the words are used in the correct context or if I've even used them correctly. Lol.**

**But SmartSoul was fun to write. :)**

_**Edit: I noticed how the part where Maka calls him a baby then his sudden yelling at the neighbour looked wrong... I've some how accidently deleted the whole like two paragraphs that meant to come in between those...**_


End file.
